Monster Who Inc
by kaching335
Summary: In an AU where Mike and Sully never gave up Boo, the 9th and 10th Doctors appear at Monsters Inc.
1. Chapter 1

Mary awoke with a start. She played with her long flowing hair in the mirror. She heard Mike and Sully in the kitchen, probably making breakfast.

"Boo! You up? Breakfast is ready!"

"Uncle Sully... I told you not to call me that, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"But you'll always be my little Boo..."

Mary sighed as she walked out the door. She loved her uncles dearly, truly she did... but it was just so boring. She was shut up inside all day every day to avoid the CDA (Child Detection Agency)... If they knew she was here... they would be in serious trouble... It frustrated her to no end. Mary was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. She wanted something more but she just couldn't explain it. The smell of blueberry pancakes filled the kitchen. "Such a lovely smell..." she thought.

"Mornin Mary!" exclaimed Mike.

"Morning Uncle Mike..."

"What's wrong? Inquired Sully.

"Just tired... that's all..." she replied, but it was a lie. In truth, she was depressed. Unhappy with her life.

Mike then laid breakfast on the table and they all ate together. Blueberry pancakes were her favorite but she just didn't have much of an appetite that morning. Something was going to happen today. She couldn't explain it, but she just had this feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary said goodbye to Mike and Sully as they went off to work. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about today. Like somehow her life would be changed forever.

As Mike and Sully walked through the doors of the Monsters Inc. building, they were greeted by the slimy secretary, Roz.

"Morning, Mr. Sullivan..." she sneered.

"I told you Roz, just call me Sully."

"Right... well here's your paperwork for today..."

"Thank you... I'll get right on it."

"Nice seein ya, slimeball." said Mike.

"Watch it Wazowski..." Roz growled.

"You watch it, Raz. I'm your superior officer now. Don't forget that."

As Sully and Mike passed through the laugh floor, they caught glimpse of an odd blue door: it read "Police Public Call Box." They watched as a little orange fuzzy monster opened it. There was a human inside. Or, at least, he looked like a human. He wore a trench coat with Converse shoes and had brown hair with curls in the front. He had a very shocked and confused expression on his face.

"What? What? WHAT?!" the strange man exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

The strange man looked at them curiously before he opened his mouth. The initial shock was gone and replaced with thoughtful pondering.

"Well 'ello! Where am I then? Never been here before!"

Mike and Sully looked at each other in horror.

"Uh... If everybody could clear that would be great, we're practicing the new version of our musical, 'Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me 2'"

"Put that thing back where it came from or so help me! So help me! So help me!"

"bum bum bum"

"Good show! Brilliant!" the man said, grinning.

Having said that, he stepped out into the monster world, which unsettled Mike and Sully to an extent.

"What's the matter boys? I don't bite. In fact, I'd be more afraid of one of you biting me!" he said, laughing.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to leave..." said Sully.

Just then, a sudden, almost shrieking sound came out of nowhere and a blue box appeared in a flash of light. The man looked at it in apparent shock. Mike and Sully looked at each other, dumbfounded. "WHAT?!" the man exclaimed. A man stepped out of the box, wearing a burgundy V-necked T-shirt with a leather jacket over it. He had short dark hair.

"Were my ears really that big...? I mean... look at you – I mean me!" he pulled out a strange device from his pocket and activated it, which sounded something like 'bleeeee.'

"You're me, then? FANTASTIC!"

Sully and Mike were very confused and just absolutely speechless. Sully stepped forward a bit.

"Uh... So..."

"Oh! You're probably wondering what's going on... It's a bit complicated... Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff..." said the first man.

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey...? Really...?" the second man sneered.

"Oh shut it, Mr. Fantastic. Anyway, I – we're that is – the Doctor. He's my past. You can call him 'Nine' and me 'Ten.'And this," he pointed at the blue box, "is the TARDIS.. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"Doctor...Who?" Sully asked.

"Just the Doctor," Nine and Ten said together.

"Right... and why are you here again...?"

"Well isn't that the question..." said Nine.

"We shouldn't be together like this; it's a paradox..." said Ten.

The two Doctors looked at each other and pondered their predicament.


	4. Chapter 4

**Monster Who Inc. - Chapter 4**

Just then a noise came from the locker room. The Doctors looked at each other, anxious to see what the noise was.

"Allons-y!" Ten said as they ran toward the source of the noise.

"Allons-y...? Honestly, what am I doing with my life?"

"A barrel of laughs I was, when I was you!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"...Well... Why am I not surprised? Asked Ten.

"Two Doctors?! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

"Why don't you explain it to us, ya demented R2-D2?!" retorted Nine.

"You shall be taken to the Master!"

"Oh, for the love of Galley! Does anyone ever die?!"shouted Ten, frustrated.

"Take me to your leader?" joked Nine.

They went with the Daleks willingly in order to get to the Master. They followed them, with Dalek lasers pointed at them at all times, ready to exterminate at a moment's notice.

"So... What are Daleks doing working for the Master?" Ten inquired.

"SILENCE! Or you will be EXTERMINATED!"

"I highly doubt you mean that," said Nine, grinning.

"The Doctors will OBEY!"

"The Doctors will NOT!" retorted Ten.

"Fantastic! Still sassy, I see," Nine said, laughing.

They went through a large door, leading to something similar to a throne room. In a chair was a man, no, a Timelord. It was the Master. He looked exactly as he did when Martha had fought him.

Mary's heart pounded as the door closed behind her. She couldn't explain it, but she just _knew _that today was the day. She was _supposed _to be out of the house. For once in her life, she felt free. She felt calm; at peace, despite what could happen. To her. To Mike. To Sully. It just felt _right_.

Mike and Sully were still on the laugh floor, wondering what could possibly be taking the Doctors so long. They decided to check if they were still in the locker room. As they entered the room, they were attacked by Daleks. As they yelled "Exterminate! Exterminate!" Mike jumped up in the air, and Sully caught him and rolled him across the floor, like a bowling bowl, causing some of the Daleks to fall over.

"We need to get Boo! She may be in danger!" Sully exclaimed, terrified.

Mary stopped dead in her tracks. A Dalek was in front of her. Her heart pounded as the terror in her rose. Just as the Dalek went to exterminate her, she lept out of the way and starting running as fast as she could. She needed to get to Mike and Sully... but... how? She didn't know the way... Just then, as she thought that, she was pushed down by something.

"Boo! Exclaimed Sully, as he embraced the girl he loved like a daughter.

"Kitty..." She said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Monster Who Inc. - Chapter 5**

"Doctors."

"Master."

"What do you think of my new decorations? Beautiful, am I right?"

"Just what are you playing at?" started Nine.

"What's with all the Daleks? Mutants Daleks, too, I would expect." finished Ten.

"In a world of locked rooms, man with the key is king. And honey, you should see me in a crown," said the Master, ominously.

"You're the king of what then? Idiocy?" retorted Nine.

"Or maybe losing," added Ten.

"Joke all you like, you'll die all the same."

"Wow, he's even less fun than you, Mr. Fantastic."

"Oh shut it, pretty boy."

"Why thank you, Mr. Fantastic! You're pretty too!"

"Oh, get a room! Wait... did you just flirt with yourself?" asked the Master, with a rather disgusted look.

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey!" exclaimed Ten.

"...I'm just gonna pretend that didn't happen... ANYWAY... I think I've let you live long enough. Too long, actually. Guards!"

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

"Not today, Zurg!" yelled Nine as he ducked from the Dalek fire.

"Alrighty then, Mrs. Nesbitt," said Ten as he pulled out an EMP grenade.

"Fantastic! I want some of those!"

"Well... as it turns out they are extremely difficult to make..."

"Oh well, I've managed this long without."

"You were saying, Master?" asked Ten, with a grin on his face.

"Don't be so smug. So you defeated Daleks. No big deal. You _should _be worried about _me_."

"Why? Is something wrong?" asked Nine.

"Wanna talk about it?" added Ten.

"Would you just die already?!" asked the Master as he facepalmed.

"There's more of a chance of Mr. Fantastic's ears shrinking." laughed Ten.

"You still haven't explained what you're up to, Master." said Nine.

"Hang on... 'in a world of locked rooms...' What if... those doors lead to other dimensions?" asked Ten.


	6. Chapter 6

"Very clever, Doctors... Very clever indeed. I can reach any dimension from here. I could take over the universe with my other selves."

Just then Sully, Mike and Mary burst through the door.

"Y'eh, what's up Doc?" joked Mike.

"Master, I'm afraid we'll have to go now," said Nine, laughing at Mike.

"No... This is the Hotel California. You can check out any time you like but you will never leave. Daleks... please assist the Doctors in checking out."

"EX-TER-MINATE!"

"Looks like it's time to... Allons-y!"

They soon found their way back to the laugh floor and they escaped into the TARDIS. As they did so, a young girl came out of a door that was left open by mistake. Her blonde, wavy hair was truly beautiful. Her face was very round, almost child-like. She leapt with joy as she saw the blue box in the middle of the room. She rushed to it and banged on the doors loudly.

"Doctor?! It's me, Rose!"

The doors opened almost immediately at the sound of that name. Ten rushed to her; his Rose. He gently caressed her cheek

"Rose Tyler... my beautiful Rose..." he gave her a peck on the lips, "... I love you." He then gestured toward the inside of the TARDIS and introduced her to everyone as she walked inside.

"This... is Rose Tyler... the love of my life..." he said as he held her close."

"Oh, that's just fantastic, pretty-boy is lover-boy now!"

"Oh shut it, Mr. Fantastic."

"Mr. Fantastic...?" Rose asked, giggling, "Fitting..."

"Whatever, pretty-boy."

"Well he is quite pretty..." Rose said as she looked at her lover, smirking.

"Might wanna get a leash for her, Ten..."

"Hey!"

"Watch it, Mr. Fantastic... Don't provoke the big Bad Wolf," said Ten, laughing.

"Rawr," joked Rose, making a clawing motion.

Just then, there was a commotion from outside the TARDIS. The Doctors held their ears to the wall to listen.

"The Master is E-VIL! He must be EX-TER-MINATED!"

"What?!" The Doctors exclaimed together.


	7. Chapter 7 (Final)

The Doctors stepped outside the TARDIS and to their surprise they saw Daleks wearing bowties and fezzes, yelling "Exterminate the Master!"

"That's not something you see every day..." said Ten, shocked.

The Daleks charged to the Master's "throne" room, exterminating any evil Daleks standing in their path.

"Fascinating..." the Master muttered as he looked over the Daleks before him. It seems in another universe you did manage to make the Daleks a force for good/ You command an army... just like you've always wanted."

"I don't want an army," said Nine.

"Lies. The Doctor always lies. The proof is right here, stuffing it's death laser in my face. It's irrelevant now, anyhow. It seems we have reached a stalemate."

"You fail every time, Master. Give up. You could go through a thousand regeneration cycles and you still wouldn't win!" exclaimed Ten.

Just as Ten finished, one of the Daleks shot a laser which flew through the air, hitting the Master in the left heart, bringing the Master to his death.

"How bittersweet..." said Nine, sadly.

"He always was a fool... Goodbye, Master."

Epilogue

The Doctors returned to their respective TARDISes and said their goodbyes.

"Can't believe I'm saying this... but I'm gonna miss you, pretty boy," said Nine, grinning.

"I'll be back sooner than you might think," said Ten

"Don't forget the big bad wolf either!"

Nine smiled as he stepped into his TARDIS and it disappeared shortly after.

Ten and Rose walked back into the TARDIS and the Doctor looked shocked as he came to a sudden realization.

"Hang on... you're Mary Jane Smith!"

"Do... Do I know you?" Mary asked, nervously.

"...Well... Not yet. And not this face either. Mary Jane... I think it's time you went home... and someday, you will see this blue box and meet me again."

And so Mary Jane Smith went on to be a reported and eventually met the Doctor again through UNIT. The Doctor and Rose continued to travel together happily, for the first time in a long time for both of them.


End file.
